


Shark Skin

by motelsamndean (eacc22)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eacc22/pseuds/motelsamndean
Summary: Sam is positively elasmobranch-ish.





	Shark Skin

Loving Sam was akin to the sharp sting of stroking a shark’s skin backwards. The allure of smoothness and easy glide through ocean currents could just as easily draw blood if tended to the wrong way. Sometimes Dean thought it felt worse than intentionally running a palm against a cheese grater. Sometimes it felt like a gravel road rash; nothing more than an overwhelming heat and an awareness that his bones weren’t as deep as he thought.   
Most of the time Dean could hide it. He didn’t care what type of shark Sam was, just knew that he was large and had old eyes that spoke of survival for eons at sea while the rest of the world changed and evolved and sprouted limbs and hot fiery bodies. Because Sam was cold-blooded, that was for sure. Not quite reptilian, but an otherness that Dean couldn’t warm up even with a thousand over-run motel heaters.   
But none of this is what truly made Dean think of sharks when he saw his brother – it was really just the skin. That if he pressed too close to Sam he would draw his own blood and leave it embedded in the chainmail of Sam’s cells. That blood in the water would spread and spread and nothing that came close to feast would know the difference between the two of them.   
So Dean stopped touching. Stopped the hair-tousles, stopped the shoves out the door, stopped tucking Sam in at night. He was sure this was the right thing to do, positive. His bones were right underneath of his skin but he could feel them thrumming, confirming, vibrating. He didn’t care if he was devoured by then, he knew what he thought about deep inside and succumbed to the cold dampness long ago, but he cared about his little brother. And Dean – Dean already had enough blood on his hands.


End file.
